This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Bill Noble hosted a group of 27 young budding scientists and some parent chaperones on a tour of the UW campus that included the Dunham lab. The students learned about cells and compared the smell of growing yeast to the smell of E. coli. After hearing that yeast is used to make bread, they observed that yeast smells like bread. They also learned that yeast eat sugar and that their scientific name, Saccharomyces, means "sugar eating fungus." To explore basic concepts of evolution, the students imagined what would happen if the whole class had just five cookies to eat. The fastest students would get the cookies, just as the "fastest" yeast compete best for the low level of sugar in their culture environment. The students were also impressed with the Dunham lab microscope and looked forward to returning to their classroom where they could use their simple microscope to look at other samples of cells from dirt and water. At the end of the lab tour, the students continued on the the Burke Museum for more activities.